Fly-by-wire airplanes attempt to limit angle of attack to prevent an unfavorable flight condition (UFC) that can occur at high angles of attack including reduction of lift beyond acceptable limits, high-speed buffet, pitch up, lateral-directional instabilities or combinations of these. These conditions can be avoided by limiting the angle of attack to something at or slightly below the angle of attack beyond which these undesirable characteristics occur. Angle of attack is closely related to velocity (airspeed) and increases inversely with velocity. However, a rapid deceleration can cause the current angle of attack to quickly exceed a desired angle-of-attack limit and leave the aircraft exposed to a condition that is difficult to control or any of the other undesirable characteristics noted above.